


Dragon's Enemy

by Kalkay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basilisk(s), Community: HPFT, Dragons, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Home schooling, Keeping people good is hard, Young Salazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalkay/pseuds/Kalkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Salazar's studies are taken to Romania with his father after the lose of his mother and home. Even dragon's have things that threaten them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Enemy

Romania. Salazar Slytherin could not think of anywhere more…boring to be right now. At the age of thirteen the young wizard found his lessons with his father to be a waste of his time. He didn't understand why they had to come here when there were dragons roaming Ireland back home. Their small village had yet to get the population under control like the larger towns up north had done. At home, their skin didn't scorch under the sun and you didn't have to fight dragons for your food. You only had to fight dragons in general.

Yet here they were, trudging across the land that was threatening to become a desert, attempting to display no exhaustion. For his father had always said that exhaustion is weakness leading down the path of defeat thus they trudged on with their posture strong and heads high, as though the sleeping dragons would judge them.

“Salazar.” Incatasi beckoned his son to follow him so they could start the lesson. "Dragon's are very powerful creatures, spells do not last very long on most of them and they are even immune to the Imperius curse." Salazar slowed his pace and walked behind his father towards a dragon that appeared to be asleep. 

Salazar tried to mimic his fathers movements which were rigid and stiff from years of defending against giants and other creatures and enemies. His father insisted that the slow stiff movements were better for dealing with dragons. They don’t see you as a threat that way. 

The dragon’s eyes opened slowly at the sound of footsteps approaching. They were bright purple. “Hebridean Black. Aggressive towards other dragons.” It’s nostrils flared as they closed in and steam came out in a sudden burst forcing both Salazar and Incatasi back. 

“No threat to humans,” Incatasi added, as they watched on as it unfurled its wings and took flight, “easily bred and trained as long as you stay away from the steam. Unlike all other breeds Hebridean Black’s are unable to produce fire. They’re often found by water as that’s where they draw their energy from to be able to make steam.” 

They continued to approach dragons one by one for the rest of the day. Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, Romanian Longhorn, Swedich Short-Snout, Portuguese Long-Snout…the names spun around in Salazar’s head as he continued to soak up the information that his father provided him. 

“Draconifors is the spell that brought us dragons. Every bred of dragon was once a statue and therefore wizardmade. The spell Draconifors will transform any dragon statue into a living dragon. The wizards that originally used the spell tried to control the dragons and use them as means for war. The strong spirit of the dragon refuses to be tamed, this caused them to become vicious towards humans as a mean of self- preservation. This is why we continue to capture the dragons and send them here for further study. It allows the dragons to be free and they are not threatened since there are no wizards trying to control them.”

As the sun continued to rise, so did the dragons. They filled the sky and roamed the land. Listening, Salazar could hear a fight between two dragon begin and end with a terrible scream in the distance. 

“Study them Salazar.” His father left him. The practice was old however, experience had been the true teacher through the generations and thus experience remained in place.

Salazar made sure to make small movements and keep his distance from the dragons, choosing to observe rather than approach. He kept his wand tight in his hand. His wand seemed to be stronger among the dragons. The smoothed wood seemed to pulsed as though the dragon heartstring at it’s core was beating. Tightening his grip on the wand he continued with it down at his side, weaving a path long path between the dragons. As he passed, reciting the names in his head, he took careful note of the characteristics hoping to retain enough to sketch them from memory upon return.

_Romanian Longhorn: ugly thick face. Two horns. Muscles practically rip through it's green scales around the neck._  
_Antipodean Opaleye: Sleek, regal long neck, pearl scales, 5 to 6 horned crown_  
_Hungarian Hornta..._

Salazar turned his wand in his hand, feeling the pulse strengthen from within. Feeling more powerful himself as he gripped it. The sun no longer felt as though it was burning him but from within him, fortifying him. 

Salazar's body reveled in this new strength. Everyone knows that a wand is connected to it's wizard, but he had never heard of this type of energy being transferred from a wand. _What if the wand was still connected to its core, dragon heartstring._ Realizing that this must be at the least the same breed that his core originated from, Salazar looked on, at peace. The dangerous beast landed in front of the young wizard who brought to mind his lessons, though he was unafraid.

_Respect a dragon and it will never harm you. Fear is not acceptable. Only respect._

He extended his arm and he could almost touch the dragon with the tip of his wand, though he knew that he would not need it currently. The dragon turned and walked away as though asking him to follow. Salazar did and soon he was walking around bodies of many fallen dragons. Some appeared to still be alive but merely frozen in preparation for attack.

The dragon approached a creature laying in the sun that was coiled around it’s self like a snake. It wasn’t a dragon, but more of a serpent. A very large serpent.

The snake like creature moved it’s head around upon hearing the dragons heavy footsteps. The dragon drew back on his hinds in preparation to lunge for an attack but before it could start forward, it fell to the ground and with its fall, so stopped the pulse of his wand. Both lifeless.

“Little boy better close his eyes. A good snack is better alive.” The words hissed in his ears as he quickly dropped his gaze along with his eyelids. 

"Scared. Shy. Sniveling." Drawing closer the voice continued to sibilate insults to Salazar. Each word mocked him as he listened to the creature drawing near, gripping his wand tighter hoping to draw on the last remaining energy from the Horntail. Salazar had yet to figure out what he was going to do exactly, yet he made a demand of the creature...

"Stop."

Immediately the words and the beast halted. Just as Salazar had instructed.

"The boy speaks. The boy understands. Boy draws energy from my enemy and speaks a tongue forbidden in his world."

Salazar could feel practically feel the earth move as dragons descended. Keeping his head bowed he said nothing, turning his wand as it began to pulse in his hand.

The beast continued, "Ancient as I am, one like the boy I never have seen. The boy thinks himself special, stopping me. Boy can speak, but not control."

Feeding off the energy of the nearby dragons, Salazar beckoned to the beast. "Return to your nest and wait for my return."

As though entranced, the beast followed his orders. Salazar dared to open his eyes watching the vibrant green back retreat before leaving to find his father.


End file.
